My Breaking Dawn
by vampirewannabe24
Summary: Its the day before the wedding and Alice gets a vision of the volturri coming to ruin it. They make a desision but I cant tell you because itd give away the 1st chappy. Sorry, I suck at summarys. i bet you hear that alot. Rated T just in case.EXB
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: HiHi! Ok, this is my first fanfic, so dont be to hard on me... please! And, yes, I know, a lot of ppl are doing this, but I started this dtory before I had even heard of fanfiction, so please dont hate me if I accidently copy an idea. I dont mean too!! I finally decided to post it, for my friends sake. They think its good, but you can be the judge of that. Ok, the vows near the end... I dont really how they go so just bear with me please_**.

Chapter 1

Wedding Disaster

It was the day before the wedding, and Alice was bustling around for the last minute details. I was just watching her amused.

The wedding wasn't going to be big, just the Cullen's, Charlie, Renee, and Phil. The priest, of course, would be there as well. There would be the wedding and then we would go to the Cullen's for gifts and food. It would be snacky type so that it wouldn't be so noticeable when the Cullen's didn't eat anything.

My mind wandered over bits and pieces until I was staring at the third finger of my left hand. On it was an old fashioned oval ring surrounded by tiny diamonds. A sad smile spread across my face.

"Thank you so much for letting me plan your wedding, Bella!" Alice said, interrupting my train of thought. "It's going to be so great!"

At that moment, Edward walked into the room. I sighed with relief. He'd been hunting for the last two days, and I was about to crack. It was so good to see him.

"I've got to go finish decorating," said Alice.

"Ok," I said.

After she left, Edward and I were alone. He strode over and gently folded a hand on my waist. With the other he caressed my cheek. It was cold as ice, but soon that wouldn't matter.

I looked in his eyes and they were soft and innocent. He smiled that crooked smile that I loved so much, and leaned down to kiss me. How could I refuse? I fell into it wholeheartedly, his lips soft on mine.

He broke the kiss, to my reluctance, as he said, "I've missed you," bringing me closer to him.

I smiled. "I've missed you, too."

He inhaled deeply. "You know I'll miss that," he said. "Your amazing smell. The color in your face and the beat of your heart." He had his ear to my neck now, listening to it speed up.

"But you'll have me forever," I whispered back, snuggling closer to him.

"Yes," he continued. "I suppose that it's worth it." He leaned down to kiss me again, but was interrupted when Alice walked through the door. Her mouth was tight, in a grim line. Edwards face suddenly fell, his eyes turning from gold to black with rage.

"What?" I asked. "What is it?" He didn't answer me so I turned my face towards Alice.

"We have to cancel the wedding," she said, her low and menacing. "The priest is going to be ambushed by a Volturi. He's coming to watch your transformation but will kill you at the wedding in front of your parents. He won't be able to resist. We have to get you out of here."

I could only look at her, stunned. I didn't know what to say. More evil vampires? I couldn't believe how unlucky I was. Right before my wedding, right before Edward could turn me into a vampire, the Volturi barge in to turn me into one themselves. Didn't they have patience? You'd think they would, considering that they live forever.

But, I couldn't think about that right now. I had a wedding to cancel and parents to consult and try to make safe. This wasn't going well.

"Wait a minute," Alice's voice was soft but reassuring. "I have an idea."

"Oh no. I think we can wait." Edward jaw was firm.

"No, let me finish. Why don't we have the wedding tonight? Then we would get your parents to safety. If we bite you before the Volturi get to you, your smell will wear off and they won't attack you. You'll become a vampire just like you want." I just stared at her. "Right?" she pressed.

"Y... y... yes," I managed to stutter.

"But…" Edward presses.

"But," I continued, "I thought that I could have a proper wedding. And then I could say goodbye to my parents. So I could change into a vampire my way." My voice started to crack. "Now I can't, because the Volturi are coming. I have to rush through everything. I can't take it any more!" My breathing had become very heavy in my little outburst, and both Cullen's were staring at me with wide eyes. My eyes were getting wet, and I tried to stop it, but to no avail.

"Sweetie, don't cry," Edward said, pulling me closer to him. "Everything's going to be ok, you'll see. If you want, we can wait on the wedding.

"No!" I almost shouted. "We'll have the wedding tonight, and then, when my parents are gone, you'll bite me, so that when the other vampire gets here, he'll see my transformation." When I saw the disapproving look in Edward's eyes I set my jaw and glared back at him.

"Bella, I don't know about this."

"Edward, please. The sooner the better."

There was a long pause before he answered. "Ok. But we need a priest." He glanced at Alice for a moment and nodded. She grinned and practically danced out of the room.

"What is she doing?" I asked.

"She's going to marry us," Edward said, searching my face for any signs of anger or disapproval. I wasn't angry or disappointed. I was confused! Alice, little, tiny Alice, marrying us? I just couldn't picture it!

Edward laughed so hard, I thought he was going to keel over and die. Of course, he really can't die, so I could only sit there, stunned.

"Alice… is… going… to… ma… ma…"

"Marry us, yes," He finished for me. "Would you rather have it be Emmett?"

My shocked look made him laugher even harder, but this time I wanted him to.

"Ok," I said. "I'll go get changed while you go get changed. Our wedding's tonight. Now go." I stood on my toes and briefly touched his lips to mine before I left the room. When I turned around he was gone.

I went to the bathroom to change, after I got my dress. As I put it on, I realized that I couldn't zip the zipper. I peeked out of the bathroom door to call to Alice of Esme, but before I could take a breath, Edward was standing out side the door. He was looking radiant in his black tux, which stood out against his almost white skin. He was so gorgeous, and with me standing next to him was probably a sorry sight.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Not quite," I answered. "I can't get the zipper."

He smiled and swiftly moved behind me. I felt his cool hands against my back and grab the zipper by my waist. Slowly he brought the zipper up till it was at the end. He gently settled his hands on my hips. Suddenly, I was facing him. He looked into my eyes with so much passion that I couldn't help but lock his lips to mine. My hands found their ways to his hair and intertwined with it. I felt him tighten one hand around my waist while the other reached my neck. He forced me closer to him.

I had to breathe. I had to breathe really bad but I didn't want to ruin the moment. I just kept kissing him. But I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled away just in time to keep from suffocating. Edward chuckled and lifted me up into his arms to start carrying me downstairs.

When we got there I gasped. The room had been transformed to wedding paradise, even though it was small. There were two sections of white chairs with a white carpet in the middle. It led to an alter. At the alter stood Alice, she was reading from a tiny book from which I assumed was the wedding ceremony. She looked up at us and smiled.

"Hey, guys! Bella, I called your parents and they should be here any minute."

"They're already here," Edward said. "They're wondering why we're having the wedding tonight instead of tomorrow, but they won't ask questions."

"That's good." I sighed, relieved. "I didn't have a good reason."

"I did. I couldn't wait to marry you." I could only smile up at him.

The doorbell rang and out of nowhere all of the Cullen's were downstairs and dressed. Carlisle went to answer the door. In the doorway were Charlie, Renee, and Phil, all dressed and ready for the wedding.

"Welcome, welcome!" exclaimed Carlisle, opening the door wide to let them inside. "The priest couldn't make it so Alice will be taking his place."

"That's fine," said Renee. "Whatever makes Bella happy."

"Alright! Let me take you to your seats." Carlisle led my parents to the seats on the left, while the other Cullen's went to sit on the ones on the right. Edward and I went to stand at the end of the aisle, while Alice went up to the podium.

"It's time," whispered Edward in my ear. I shivered. He locked his elbow in mine and stood strait up, looking very formal. Even though he looked calm, I could see the exotic look in his eyes. He was excited… and nervous. The thought made me grin.

We started down the aisle and our "audience" stood to watch us come down it. The walk was very short and before I knew it I was at the alter, facing Edward.

"Dearly beloved," began Alice." We are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony. May I have the rings please?" Edward gave them to her. She gave me Edwards and continued. "Isabella, take this ring and place it on his finger, saying: With this ring…"

"With this ring…"

"I thee wed…"

"I thee wed…"

"Through sickness and health…"

"Through sickness and health…"

"Through life and death…"

"Through life and death…"

"I will never leave you…"

"I will never leave you…"

"I will love you forever."

"I will love you forever."

"Now, Edward, take this ring and place it on her finger saying: With this ring…"

"With this ring…"

"I thee wed…"

"I thee wed…"

"Through sickness and health…"

"Through sickness and health…"

"Through life and death…"

"Through life and death…"

"I will never leave you…"

"I will never leave you…"

"I will love you forever."

"I will love you forever."

"Edward, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, to cherish, and to hold? Forever and ever?"

"I do." He didn't stutter over the words. I knew I would. Oh, boy. Now it was my turn.

"Isabella, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, to cherish, and to hold? Forever and ever?"

"I do."

"Are there any objections to this marriage?" Alice scanned the room for any resentment. "Then I now pronounce you husband and…"

All of a sudden, the door burst open and something huge and hairy came barging in. It barked and growled and lunged at Edward. Carlisle intercepted it and took the blow. He and the monster were rolling down the aisle. It took me not even a half second to realize who it was.

"Jacob! What are you doing?!" Uh-oh. I should not have said that.

Charlie looked from me to the monster. "Jacob?"

**_HAHAHA!! Im okay. It feels refreshing to leave a cliffy... maybe Im not ok... oh well. Sorry if there were mistakes... I dont want them there either. Review please!! They will make me happy and make me write more._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hello! I hope you liked the last chapter. Okay, so I know that this is a really common story and I was thinking about starting another one. I have some ideas in my poll so check it out! Sorry for any spelling mistakes. And if you're wondering about why Alice didn't see Jake coming, it's because he's a werewolve and she can't see werewolves. My friends forgot that and were confused. _**

**_Disclaimer: I forgot this last time. Sorry. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!! But I wish I did..._**

Chapter 2

Good-bye

Charlie was sitting there wide-eyed and full of surprise. His face had fear written all over it. He couldn't tear away from the scene that was evolving before him.

My mother was holding Phil's hand so tight that it was turning white. "Bella," she said, her voice high, "What's going on?" What now? What was I supposed to tell her?

"Mom, you have to get out of here right now." Ordering her to do something was the only thing that I could think of. She looked back at me with stunned eyes. "Now!" I screamed to get her moving. Esme took her by her free hand and towed her to the door. Phil was dragged along with her. I didn't hear the car start, but I did hear it pull out of the driveway.

I turned to Charlie. He was going to be harder to get rid of. He wanted to figure out exactly what was going on, and why I had said Jacob's name.

"Dad, I need you to go!"

"And, what? Leave you here to get eaten by this thing? I don't think so! And why did you call it Jacob? It's not like it's really Jacob, anyway." I cringed at the thought of him putting it all together and having a melt-down.

I was getting desperate. "Dad, if you leave, I swear that I _will_ tell you everything. The Cullen's can protect me. I need you to go! Please!"

"Bella…"

"Dad!"

"OK!" He stomped towards the door and I followed him. He opened the door, and when he started to turn around, I pushed out, slammed the door shut, and locked it. It was the worst thing that I had ever done to Charlie. I could hear him banging on the door.

"Bella!" he screamed. "Bella, unlock this door right now!" Yah right.

I ran back to the fight. Jacob was now pinned to the ground by Edward and Carlisle, struggling, trying to get free.. Where the other four vampires went I did not know.

Edwards face was pulled into a disgusted manner, so I assumed that he was reading Jacobs mind. I sat down next to the big animal to ask him why he had done this.

"Jacob," I started, "Why did you crash my wedding?" I was hard to keep my voice from rising.

"He won't say anything with us around," answered Edward for Jacob.

"Fine. You can come with me upstairs."

"Ok." Edwards vice sounded harsh as he and Carlisle got up, freeing Jacob. "Bella," he said, grasping onto my arm to keep me from going. "I don't think it's a good idea to go up there with him. He's really angry. You don't know when he could lose control."

"He said that he would never hurt me." My voice was surprisingly cold, and I regretted making him flinch. "I'll be fine," I quickly finished, softening my tone. He reluctantly let go of my arm.

I went towards the stairs with Jacob at my heels. "Edward," I said, as I turned around. "Please don't listen in on our conversation."

He glared at me but managed a small, "Fine."

I turned back to the stairs and finished the climb up. Jacob swiftly rushed past me and into the bathroom. Twenty seconds later he was out of the bathroom, in human form, and wearing nothing but pants. He was probably about 6'11" now. I was only 5'4" so I had to look way up to see his face.

I had the sudden urge to wrap my arms around his waist and never let go. I hadn't seen him so long, that I thought I would never see him again. I never wanted to see him leave again. But I was so angry at him that I didn't want to look at his stupid face ever again.

"What are you doing here?" I have whispered, half screamed.

"I couldn't let you get married to that bloodsucker! He'd kill you without a second thought!" His eyes were full of anger, and I knew that I shouldn't push him further, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Jacob, it's my life! I can do what I want to do and you can't control that! I want to marry Edward, and I want to become a vampire!"

He flinched as I said the last part of that sentence. All of a sudden his eyes turned black and his body started quivering. I took a step back, but knew that it wouldn't do any good. Jacob had his hands to the wall as he slowly transformed into the monster that had ruined my wedding. He struggled against the thing that was building up inside of him. His hands started turning into paws that came with claws. He slid down the wall, leaving eight lines engraved in it. He turned to face me in his werewolf form. He crouched in an attack position and leaped towards me. I covered my face with my arms but knew it wouldn't help. I braced myself for the agonizing pain, closing my eyes, but it never came. I opened one eye, then the other.

There, before me, was Edward, fighting Jacob. From the looks of it, Edward was winning. He threw Jacob against the wall, leaving in it a huge dent. I couldn't watch. I heard too many howls to think that Jacob would be ok.

Edward was standing over a collapsed Jacob. Jacob's breathing was heavy. I rushed over to his dog-like body and knelt beside it.

"J…J…Jacob?" I managed to say. His furry face turned towards mine, his eyes were cloudy. Then, they closed. His face turned white, but mine turned whiter. "No…. no…. NO!" I tried to shake him to try to get him to open his eyes, but when I touched him, I pulled back immediately. He was cold, colder than a vampire. Tears welled up in my eyes. He wasn't supposed to be cold! He was supposed to be warm, to be my heater when I needed warmth, which I needed right now. The tears came rolling down in a downpour. I desperate for him to come back. I needed him!!

"Jacob! Come back, please! Come back!" I was shaking him as hard as I could, but it didn't work. Edward got a hold of my arm, trying to pull me back. "Let me go!" I threw my arms around Jacob's big, cold body and put my head against his chest. The tears wouldn't stop. They were like a waterfall. It kept overflowing. I couldn't hear his heartbeat. Jacob, my best friend, was dead.

I got up slowly, so that I wouldn't pass out, and turned on Edward. "You killed him." I had to say this slowly because I didn't really believe it at first. "You killed Jacob!"

"Bella, he was going to hurt you." Edward was trying to keep his voice calm. Worry was in his eyes, but no regret. "If I hadn't killed him he would've killed you!"

"But, you didn't have to kill him! He didn't have to die. We could've got him to control himself!"

"No, Bella. We couldn't of. His mind was made up. He was going to _kill_ you!"

I only shook my head. "He would never do that." I was just mumbling to myself. "He said he wouldn't hurt me. Ever. He would never hurt me. That was his instinct taking over. It wasn't his fault." Now, I was just trying to talk myself into believing that Jacob wasn't trying to kill me, when he was, and I knew it.

Edward came over to me and took me in his arms, ignoring my protesting. "It's going to be ok," he said, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Let me go," I whispered. His grip barley loosened up, so I tore out of his arms and fled down the stairs. I ran outside and into my truck. Charlie's cruiser was gone, but I didn't care where he was. The only thing on my mind was getting as far away as possible.

I started the truck and it came to life a deafening roar. I put it in gear and drove it to the highway. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care. I kept driving until I realized that I was headed towards La Push.

Following me, there was a shiny, silver Volvo. Behind the wheel was Edward. I didn't want to talk to him; my tears convinced me of that.

An idea formed in my head. I was going to go away, far away. I knew how to get from Edward, too.

I would keep driving and go to La Push. That way, Edward wouldn't be able to follow me. He wouldn't be able to do anything until I came out of the reservation.

As soon as I crossed the boarder line I checked my mirror through my red, puffy eyes. The Volvo was parked, and it looked like it was waiting for me to come back. Well, it was just going to wait there for a while, because I wasn't coming back for some time.

The road was rushing before me in a blur of yellow and black. My eyes never left it.

I slammed on the breaks when Sam Uley waved me over from the side of the road. I pulled the truck over and rolled down the window. He frowned when he saw my tear-streaked face.

"What's wrong?" His face had worry written all over it.

"He's dead. He's gone."

Sam looked confused. "Who?"

"J…J…" I couldn't bring myself to say his name, but Sam didn't need me to. His face was grief-stricken.

"Oh… well…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Edward killed him in the process of protecting me from him." It took all of my guts to say this without breaking down again. "I'm sorry."

"Me, too." Sam's brow was furrowed, deep in thought. "I'd better go tell the others. Good-bye, Bella."

"Good-bye, Sam." We both knew that this was the last time that we would see each other.

I put the window up and pulled away from the edge of the road. I drove through La Push until I was close to the other end. By then it was about 1:00 in the morning, and I could barley keep my eyes open. I pulled over to sleep and the last thing I remember seeing, before I shut my eyes, was a black Italian car that came out of nowhere and slowed next to mine.

_**A/N: Ok, I bet you're disapointed, not as big of a cliffy this time. Sorry!! Third chapter coming soon! Tell you're friends to vote!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Ok, the poll's still up and I wanna know what you think because everyone's writing this story and I want to be creative. I will still write this story, so don't freak. Here's chapter 3!!**_

**_Disclaimer: sob I don't sob own Twi- sob light..._**

Chapter 3

No Choice

When I woke up, I had no idea where I was. From the looks of it, it was an airport. I tried to get up from my sleeping position, but was forced to sit by cold hands pushing me down.

"Don't get up," said a gruff, but attractive voice. I turned to look at the man and inhaled. It was Felix, one of the Volturi. Around him were Jane and Demetri.

"Where am I?" My voice was shaking, and I hated myself for it. "What am I doing here?"

"We're bringing you to Italy," Jane explained, not looking at me. "If those Cullen's won't change you then we will."

"They _were_ going to change me," I retorted, "After the wedding."

"And look how that turned out," Jane sneered. Her comment was like a kick in the guts, and I turned my back from her, fighting tears.

"What time is it?" I asked Felix.

"2:30." I guess I had been sleeping for a while.

"What time does the plane leave?"

"4:30." I sighed. I had to wait two hours in an airport with a bunch of Volturi vampires. That was not my idea of fun.

Time passed slowly as 4:30 approached. At 4:00 I said I was hungry, and went to get food with Felix. When I was in line I thought I heard my name, and turned to look. There was no one there, so I turned my attention back to the menu.

"Bella!" There it was again, but it was louder. I turned to look, and still no one was there.

I got my food and went back to the vampires. As soon as I sat down I heard it again, but this time it was louder and repeated.

"Bella! Bella!" I realized that I wasn't imagining this. The man sounded worried. I looked around and finally saw where it was coming from. Jasper's blonde head stuck out of the crowd like a sore thumb, it was so beautiful. I tried to run over to him, but Demetri stopped me with his inhuman strength, so I thought of something else.

"Jasper," I said in a normal tone, knowing that he would hear me. He was over by me before I could blink, ignoring everyone else's curious stares. Demetri's hands slightly loosened around me due to his shock of Jasper here, so I took that chance and broke free of his grip. He didn't even try to stop me.

Before I could even think about the consequences, I wrapped my arms around his waist to hug him. He groaned, and I realized that I was tempting him to bite me. I pulled back fast so he could take a breath.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"It's ok. I'm happy to see you to, Bella." As soon as he had said that there was a blur of movement, and I was in Edwards arms, gasping for air.

"Bella! Oh, my sweet, sweet Bella! Are you ok?" His eyes were golden as he looked down at my face.

"Can't… breathe…"

He loosened his grip. "Sorry," he mumbled. He put me down.

I frowned. "You didn't have to do that though."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry for that, too." He swooped me into his arms again and placed his face millimeters from mine. "You won't ever abandon me again, will you?" He overcame the distance between us and pressed his cool mouth on mine. It lingered there for a moment before drawing back.

"No. Never again."

"Good." He put me down and faced the Volturi. "Why have you brought her here? Why have you taken her away?"

Jane was the one who responded. "We're taking her to see Aro. She must be turned soon." She smirked as she saw Edward's coal clack eyes.

"We were going to change her, but some complications arose." His low voice was dark and menacing.

"Aro got impatient. He wants her transformed now, but I'm sure that once we get there we can make a compromise, right?"

"Of course," Edward mumbled.

We all bordered the plane: Jane, Felix, Demetri, Jasper, Edward, and me.

I sat by Edward on the plane, but Felix was on my other side. It was a long, frightful flight to Italy. I kept wondering what would happen to Edward and Jasper.

"You don't need to worry, Bella," Edward whispered to me. "We'll be alright."

I leaned over to him. "Edward, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok," he reassured me, kissing my forehead. "They were bound to get involved eventually. Don't put this on yourself."

"It's not that. I'm sorry that I yelled at you, and got mad at you."

"I know. You loved him." He put his arm around my shoulders and brought me closer, avoiding contact with Felix. I snuggled into him, and to my disappointment, I fell asleep, feeling safe in his arms once more.

I woke up to a gentle shaking.

"Bella, Bella, my love, wake up." Edward's smooth voice lulled through my mind. I opened my eyes and there he was, as perfect as ever. I smiled at him. "We're here." My smile disappeared. It was replaced by a look of disgust. Edward barked a rough laugh. "Whatever happens I won't leave you. Don't worry."

He got me up on my feet and put his arm around my waist.

"This way," came Jane's unnatural adult-like voice. We came to the man-hole and opened it. Jane went first, then Jasper. Edward picked me up and dropped me in. I was falling for a total of four seconds until Jasper caught me effortlessly. He stood me up right, as Edward jumped down next. Felix and Demetri came last, bringing up the rear. We followed Jane to the doors ahead.

As we went through them, Alec's face showed up and Jane walked over to him.

"Alec," she said.

"Jane," he replied in that same bored tone. They gracefully pecked at each others cheeks before Jane continued down the hall. I was pretty sure that they were twins and that they did that every time Jane came back.

We came into a large room and at the other side of it was a papery old man wearing a long, flowing, black robe. On either side of him were bodyguards of some sort.

Aro stood up. "Jane, my dear one! You've returned safely and brought Bella! And, look! She brought Edward and Jasper, as well! What a pleasant surprise!" His face had a wide grin on it, making me shiver.

I looked up at Edward. His eyes were once again black.

"What is it?" I whispered. He didn't answer me.

"Ah, but I suppose that it is rude of me to bring you here with no explanation," continued Aro. "I was getting anxious about your turning, Bella. I wanted to see if the job was done. I told Jane to go see if you were one of us, yet. If you weren't, my orders were to bring you here. I see that you and Edward never really can be separated." He chuckled to himself, making his raspy voice rattle in his throat.

"Why did you want to bring me here?" I sounded small, and insignificant.

"I am an impatient person, Bella." I'd noticed. "If Edward hadn't changed you by now then I was going to." He was still smiling, and I had a sinking feeling in my stomach.

He was going to make me a vampire.

The words rushed through my head at full speed. My head started spinning and I put more weight than necessary onto Edward. He supported me with ease.

"But he was going to," I mumbled, barely audible to human ears. "Right after the wedding."

"Yes, but now you get to be changed sooner. Isn't it wonderful?!" No, it wasn't. He seemed oblivious to my displeasure. Plans formed in my head on what to say next. It would be good to get it over with, but I didn't want Aro to do it. The cold on my side made me think harder. I could still be changed by Edward! If the Volturi would allow it, that is.

"I have a question…"

"Anything, Bella. What is it?"

"Since you're going to change me anyway, and Edward is here, can he do it?" I tried to make my face look innocent. I guess it worked, because Aro's face turned sympathetic.

"Of course. Anything that will make this process better for you. As long as Edward will agree."

I looked up at Edward and he met my gaze. "I know that we're not married yet, but could you please still do it? I swear that I will marry you."

"I know you will," he replied, cupping my face in his hands. "I would never let him change you, or anyone else. I would only trust Carlisle and myself to do this. Your life is the most important to me, and I don't want anybody to end it." He looked back up at Aro. "I'll do it," he confirmed, in a loud, clear voice.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Aro. "We can do it immediately." He glided to the door in such a way that I thought he was floating. The guards that followed him were not nearly as graceful.

"Come," he called over his shoulder. There were butterflies in my stomach now, and they were going wild. Edwards hand was tight on my waist and it was slightly painful, but I didn't take much notice. I was too nervous. Edward started forward, pulling me along with him. Jasper was on his other side.

Aro led us to what looked like a lounge. It was a big room, with black walls. Along the wall there was a couch that blended in with the wall, and in the center of the room there was a long table with chairs surrounding all sides.

"This is where we hold our big meetings," Aro said, turning swiftly to look at us. "The couch was brought here for Bella's comfort. Please, take your time." Jasper had made his way to the corner farthest from the couch for safety. Aro took a seat at the head of the table with his guards surrounding him. Jane, Felix, and Demetri were all standing by the door, looking bored.

Edward led me to the couch, and his breathing was unsteady. Mine was, too, but I did my best to try to make it even. He set me on the couch, got on his knees, and looked in my eyes. One cool finger traced my lips, back and forth. It moved down my neck and over my arm.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what?" I mumbled back. "Making me what I want to become? Don't be."

"I can't help it. You will be furious with me."

"We'll see." He took my face in his marble hands and held it there for a good minute. He slowly pulled his face closer to mine, almost hesitantly, like he was going to hurt me. His snowy lips met mine. He didn't pull back. When I had to breathe, he gave me a second before closing in again. I finally broke away, putting my hand on his lips to stop him from coming back.

"You're stalling," I stated.

"Better late than never, right?" He was trying to sidetrack me with sarcasm. Well, it wasn't going to work.

"Edward."

"Ok. I just want you to know that I will love you no matter how the outcome is, and I will help you through it."

"Good." I was starting to get annoyed. "Edward, you have to do it." He sighed and solemnly nodded.

"Ok." He kissed me one last time, and then slid his lips over my chin. I shivered. This was it. He brought his mouth down my jaw and rubbed his teeth against my throat.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper press himself into the wall. I inhaled deeply.

Edward's razor teeth became more audible as they pressed against my skin. It became harder and more difficult to breathe with him pressing into my neck so hard.

Then, it broke through. Pain swept through my neck and shoulders as Edwards mouth pressed deeper into my skin. I felt his teeth touch my bone. He finally pulled out after what seemed like forever. I felt my red hot blood trickle down my neck through the tiny holes that he had left. Edward laid me down on the couch and went away.

"Edward," I gasped. I felt woozy because of the blood creeping down my body.

"I'll only be a minute." He wasn't. Though my eyes closed shut, I couldn't feel him next to me. I heard someone rush toward me and collide with Edward, but I couldn't stay conscious anymore. The fire was spreading through my body uncontrollably. The feeling of blood on body was making my head spin too quickly. Everything went black.

_**A/N: There is it, chapter 3. Ask me if you're confused on anything!**_

_**A special thanks to all of my reviewers...**_

_**Mary Blondine, Alice4Ever, Megz L., Meriboatbrandiondarocks, tinkapjill40, ILYMUCHY, and Sara the Happy Grimm Reaper!!**_

_**You guys rock!!**_

_**Please vote!! It would be sooooo awesome!!**_


	4. AN: SORRY!

A/N: SSSSOOOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!! Im soooooooooooo sorry that I havent updated!! First, I was grounded, then, when I was ungrounded, my computer died!! It doesn't work!! Im sooooooooo MAD!! ARG!! I am still writing but I wont be able to post. Im writing this from my moms labtop because Im using it for research. But Thank you for reading and pppplllllleeeeeaaaaasssseeee be patient!! I don't know when we're getting another one. My dad thinks this is a good thing….. NO ITS NOT!! I love you guys!!


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!! I wanted to update but my computer died and then when it was fixed I got grounded for texting too much... ARGH!! This was going to be longer, but I had to get something out so I cut chapter 4 in half. I have more chapters but I just need to type them, so I will!! Thanks for being soooo patient!!**_

_**I don't own these wonderful books.**_

Chapter 4

The New Vampire

I was on stone ground, shivering from the cold surface, and sweating from the heat evolving in my body. It was getting unbearable. I thrashed around, trying to rid the fire by rolling on the floor. I rolled to one side, but was stopped by an invisible force, so I rolled to the other side. Next thing I knew, I was falling, my arms grasping for something to grab hold of.

I hit the ground, but not as hard as I thought. The fire was still blazing inside me. I opened my eyes slightly, for it was tiring to fully open them.

I must have rolled of the couch, because it was next to me instead of underneath me. Then, there in front of me, were Jasper and Edward, dodging each others moves. I assumed they were practicing fighting tactics, so I paid no attention.

The bottom of a black robe appeared before my face. I looked up, and saw Aro, smiling widely down at me.

"Looks like you fainted and fell off of the couch," he chuckled. How do you feel?" He crouched down next to me and put his hand to by burning forehead. It rested there for a moment, and then pulled away.

"Interesting," he muttered. I was too tired to inquire further. He said something else but my eyes were fluttering closed again. "Well, get some rest." His voice had some hint of compassion in it, and I was surprised, but not surprised enough to open my eyes.

Mt body was still fighting the orange monster in me, and I wanted to scream, but I was too weak. My body was defeated and the fire took over me.

It felt like I was visiting the sun. I was going to be incinerated. This was it. My life was officially over.

A rush of coolness covered my body, quenching the flame that was destroying me.

There was a rush of feet that sounded like a stampede, then it left the room, leaving it quiet. Then there were voices.

"She's already cold," Aro murmured, "and her heart rate has stopped."

"I could have figured that out," grumbled Edward.

"Yes, but you were to busy protecting her from Jasper."

"It wasn't his fault, She was bleeding. He couldn't control himself. I heard his thoughts before I bit her. He was trying to think of ways he could resist her. How he could control himself."

"But he didn't, did he?" Aro was starting to sound aggravated. "That's why I had to take him away. Do you know what has to happen now?? He must _die_!"

_**A/N: I know, short. HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!! Really, Im sorry. **_

_**You've chosen your poll results... I've got the story in my head... Review!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: YAYAYAYAYAYYAYYAYAY!! I've got another chapter for you!! I missed American Idol to type this, so you'd better be happy. Just Kidding!! **_

_**I don't own this!!**_

I gasped and tried to cover it up with heavy breathing, but it didn't fool them

I gasped and tried to cover it up with heavy breathing, but it didn't fool them. Edward was at my side in the next half second. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. His expression was at first amused, then turned quizzical. I found the strength to sit in a cross legged position, with the fire gone.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You're eyes," he started, "they're… red?" It was more of a question to himself than an observation to me. " And your skin is pure white." He touched my cheek. "And… cold. That shouldn't be happening yet, you should be screaming. But, instead, you're already a… a…"

"Vampire!" I screamed excitedly. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. He groaned and I released immediately.

"You're actually _strong. _Amazing, considering that you were such a weak, uncoordinated human," he chuckled softly. I glared up at him and hugged him again, but this time I purposely made it hurt.

It took me awhile to get back to the matter at hand. Jasper was in trouble for doing something that he could control and he was condemned to death for it. Actually, it took only a second to comprehend what had happened when I was out cold.

I turned towards Aro, letting go of Edward, who pulled me back in.

"Aro, could you please explain to me _why_ Jasper has to die?" It took every ounce of strength to not start screaming.

"Oh, it's quite simple, my dear Bella. He attacked a human in the midst of a change, when they are most vulnerable. And not just any human. You, my dear. You are special and I need to keep you safe."

"So, because I'm a human, and important, Jasper has to die because he broke the law and attacked me?"

"Precisely," he stated.

"But that's not fair! He didn't _mean_ to! He couldn't control himself!" I couldn't help myself. My voice was rising. It didn't seem right! It wasn't his fault. I was fighting the same useless argument that Edward previously had.

"Life isn't fair my dear." Aro kept his voice low. "But it's law. I may be the only one that can change it, but that would be unjust to the others who died for the same reason."

This was unbearable. I felt awful. I felt like I had to save him. After all, he _had _saved me, many times, and I wanted to pay him back.

I tried to think of an idea to free Jasper, but couldn't come up with a single one. All that I could think was 'don't kill Jasper, don't let him die. He can't die. I don't want him to die.' Then, something unexpected happened.

"Well," Aro's voice was tentative, and somewhat blank. "I guess it _was_ just and accident. It wasn't really his fault, right? I suppose I could let this one slide…" I went to embrace him, forcing Edward to release me. He didn't struggle to keep me like I thought he would. I looked around and his expression was surprise. I was surprised, too. I turned back to Aro, careful not to hurt him hen I hugged him.

"Thank you!" I gasped out of relief. "Thank you so much!" I stepped back from him and grabbed Edward's hand. We ran out of the room and down the halls until we stopped at a closed iron door. I knocked and a little slot opened in the middle of it.

"What?" came an unpleasant voice. I don't know how I found all vampire voices pleasant and mystifying. This one was harsh.

"We were told that Jasper was to be set free." I made myself sound commanding, to make it persuasive.

"Ok, you can come in." I was thrilled, but I noticed his tone was the same as Aro's had been. Blank. Empty.

There was a clunk and a squeak as the heavy iron door opened. I stepped inside, pulling a stunned Edward with me.

"Jasper?" I asked. "Jasper, are you ok?"

"No. I'm so sorry, Bella! I didn't mean to attack you! I really didn't! I'm so sorry!" I couldn't take it. I couldn't accept an apology for something so unintentional like that.

"Stop it! It wasn't your fault! You don't need to apologize!" I didn't want him to! He shouldn't!

"Ok. I won't say I'm sorry. Only for you." It happened again. His voice was bleak as well. Was this what vampires sounded like to other vampires?

I turned to ask Edward, but was shocked to find his face blank in confusion.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing," he voiced, but wasn't very convincing.

"Don't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong!" I didn't like that he wasn't telling me, and since being changed, I'd become more irritable.

He seemed to shift uneasily from one foot to the other, unsure eyes vacant.

" it, Edward!" (A/N: I HATE swearing. FYI.)

"You have the power to control minds," Edward bluntly stated. "The person you control has no authority and cannot think on his own. They don't remember anything during the time you control them. I do not know how it works."

I could only stare at him, bemused. He'd given up so quickly. Then it finally set in. My power. I could control minds.

"Oh," I whispered.

"Bella," Edward said, his voice back to normal, "we need to get you help so youu can control this. You do this, no ton on you own free will, but whenever you want something."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know…"

"Bella, Bella! It's ok," Jasper said soothingly, sending a wave of calm over me. It didn't work. I got angry at him for trying to control me emotions, and made him stop. He looked at me, petrified.

"Oops…" I muttered.

"It's ok…" Jasper started.

"No! No, it's NOT ok! I have the ability to control people and I'm abusing it!" I shrieked in anger.

"It's just because you can't handle your power. You have to practice and get better and we're going to help you with that." Edward tried to explain it to me calmly. It worked. My breathing slowed and I began to think clearly again. "Now, I think it's time for a hunt."

"Ok," I agreed meekly, not meeting my blood red eyes with his topaz ones.

We ran through the halls to get to an exit, and as soon as we got there, I was greeted with a more than pleasant aroma. I felt that it could help the burning itch in the back of throat, which was my thirst.

It was blood.

Human blood.

I tried not to breathe through my nose, but the memory of the smell still lingered. I couldn't take it.

I lunged…

_**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!! MAJOR CLIFFY!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!**_

_**I began writing my other story. I'm really far, I just need to type it, so you guys should read it when I get it on. Review!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Ok I finally got it up!! WWWWOOOOOOOO!! :) Oh yeah!! Enjoy!! La cookca ra cha la cookca ra cha... lala lala lala laaa..._**

I didn't care if he was human or not. I just knew that I would have him. His blood smelled so good.

Two pairs of not so cold hands grabbed my arms and pulled me back. I fought for the blood, and my captors seemed to struggle, so I fought harder for what I wanted.

No, I didn't want it. He was a_ human_. He had a life, a family, people he loved and loved him in return. I pulled back slightly, holding my breath.

But his smell was still etched in my mind, urging on the burning sensation that rested in the back of my throat. I closed my fists and attempted to turn away.

No good.

There was no denying it. I _wanted_ the flowing liquid that resided in him.

The boys let go and I rushed towards the man. He looked at me in confusion, then fear. My teeth were on his neck in less than the next second. I bit through his skin and his blood slowly trickled into my mouth.

It wasn't fast enough.

I put more pressure on the unfortunate human's neck and the sweet smelling liquid rushed in.

It was heavenly. But then I saw the poor mans face. The pain in his eyes was replaced with a sea of nothingness.

I pulled back, and my thirst was satisfied, but _I _was not. I had just killed an innocent man who had done nothing to me. I took away his life.

I slid down the wall next to me and broke into dry sobs.

The boys just stood there, unsure of what to do. I understood. I would probably push them away if they tried anything. This wasn't how I thought it would be. I thought I could resist, that I would be strong enough to overcome the temptation. I was wrong.

I got up and ran out of the room before anything could be done. I didn't know where I was going, but anywhere was better than here where I could hurt the people that I loved.

I heard Edward running behind me, but I didn't stop for him. Instead, I shoved him away with my mind.

"I don't want to hurt you, Edward," I whispered loud enough so he could hear before I ran too far away.

"This is the worst way you could."

This was the last thing I heard him say. I choked on a dry sob, but I kept going. I wasn't looking back.

Hours Later

I ran all the way to Amsterdam and stole a car. It was a sleek, black Lamborghini. Normally, I wouldn't get in a car like this during my human life, but now, I couldn't stand to be slow. The faster I went the better.

I drove the car to its limit on speed, and made my way to a place where the Cullen's shouldn't find me, but where?

Africa.

Who goes there anyway? No one would find me there. No one.

The only exception was Alice. She would see me if I let my guard down so I willed her to not be able to.

I could learn how to control my power and my bloodlust. I would become a vegetarian, just like my former family.

But I couldn't call them family anymore, because family doesn't hurt family. I wasn't part of that anymore. I was all by myself.

The car screeched to a stop.

I stepped out and looked around.

This was my new home.

_**A/N: I was crying while writing this. It's true. No, I'm not a drama queen. Review please! Check out my other story too! I like that one better than this one, but I still love this one!! Vote too!! I have a poll!! YA!!**_


	8. The End

Ok, I'm ending this story because I don't think anyone is liking it and I didn't get ANY reviews for the last chapter, so if nobody likes it then why should I write it? Good question. I shouldn't and I'm not going to. I'm still going to write my other one though. People like that one better anyway. Goodbye!


End file.
